


"Granger"

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gentle Draco, Intimacy, Older Draco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, an intimate moment between older draco and older hermione, just these two being intimate, older hermione, touch starvation, touch starved hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: "He let his fingertips trail along the inside of her wrist and felt the way she shivered, caught the short, sharp inhale.“Granger?”Her eyes turned glassy and she smiled, withdrawing her touch from him with aching slowness, as if she wanted it more than anything, but felt like she didn’t deserve it. His heart twisted in his chest and he ground his teeth. This woman deserved the whole world, and yet no one had thought to offer her even a shred of it.“Granger,” he said again, voice rough."An intimate vignette moment between older Draco and older Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	"Granger"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, and feels like it'd be post-breakup with Ron. I imagine they both work at the Ministry in some way, and they've become friends in the last few months. But whatever you want to imagine for these two prior to this tender moment is up to you. Hope you enjoy it.

He let his fingertips trail along the inside of her wrist and felt the way she shivered, caught the short, sharp inhale. 

“Granger?”

Her eyes turned glassy and she smiled, withdrawing her touch from him with aching slowness, as if she wanted it more than anything, but felt like she didn’t deserve it. His heart twisted in his chest and he ground his teeth. This woman deserved the whole world, and yet no one had thought to offer her even a shred of it. 

“Granger,” he said again, voice rough. 

She blinked slowly, a visceral, palpable longing in her deep, brown eyes. “Did you want that whisky after all?” she asked, voice rough and unsteady. “Or perhaps a brandy. I’ve got both, and they’re not half bad ones either, before you comment.”

“Granger.”

Eyelashes fluttering to stave off obvious tears, she turned her back on him, heading for the drinks cabinet at the side of her flat. 

He stood and crossed to her, placing his hands on her hips. He didn’t -  _ couldn’t  _ \- miss the way she leaned instinctively back into the touch, head lolling a little. 

“Granger,” he whispered in her ear and she tilted her head to the side, wordlessly exposing the curve of her neck to him. 

Reaching up, he drew her mass of beautiful hair to one side and lowered his lips to her skin. A hoarse, broken sob escaped her as he pressed kiss after kiss down the line of her neck from earlobe to collarbone, turning her gently as he needed to. 

She leaned her back against his broad chest and he dug his fingers into her hips, hungry and patient as a panther. “Granger,” Draco growled and she gasped again. Grinding her arse back against his hardening cock, she moaned softly and her entire body shook once again in his grasp. “Granger…”

His hand dipped low, lifting her plain, boring, black work skirt up her legs, drawing the hem over her thighs, revealing her plain, boring black underwear. He’d never wanted anyone so much in his whole life as he wanted her in that moment. 

She trembled against him, and he felt the exact moment that she gave in to what she wanted, to what he was offering. 

“Granger,” he whispered, fingertips dancing lightly over her mound. 

Shaking, she rolled her hips against him again. 

Drawing his lips back, he raked his teeth over her pulse, tongue pressing to feel it race, fingers sliding down beneath her underwear and down until he felt her wetness. It was his turn to gasp, and as he stroked the tip of his middle finger through her wet folds, she rocked, knees buckling, and let loose a loud, almost hauntingly lustful keen. 

“Draco!” she gasped, scrabbling to hold onto his other arm which was now supporting her almost entirely under one arm, his fingers teasing one nipple through blouse and bra.

“Granger?”

“Yes!” she cried, writhing. 

Silently, he steered her to the sofa behind him and sat down first, drawing her down into his lap. She tensed at first, unused to the position and apparently not quite willing to trust him with her entire bodyweight. 

“Granger,” he murmured, kissing her neck again and feeling her tremble into stillness once more. 

With a smile, he returned his hand to her and began to tease her. She was so wet for him already, and as she squirmed in his lap, gasping and clutching at him, he toyed with her swelling clit, her silken folds, her wet heat, until eventually he felt her walls flutter around his fingers and she came with a shuddering, guttural yell against his fingertips. 

Her body heaved in languorous waves, bucking slowly against his erection until he thought he might just come from that alone. With his fingers still crooked inside her, pressed against that wild, secret place, he held her while she came. It was clear to him that no one had  _ ever  _ touched her like that, and while he felt the immense privilege of giving that to her, something inside him ached for her. 

“Granger,” he said as he kissed her over and over. “Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
